1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to stoppers for containers of injectable fluids, and more particularly to a sealing cap for the stopper suitable for hygienic protection of an upper surface of rubber stopper of the bottle from infiltration of contaminants,
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,807 disclosed a stopper for a bottle of an injectable fluid which comprises a rubber stopper which is tightly placed in the neck of the injectable fluid bottle and is covered with a sealing cap. This sealing cap comprises an aluminum cap member which covers the rubber stopper and is, in turn, covered with a synthetic resin cap member. Here, the synthetic resin cap member simply covers the aluminum cap member, so that foreign substances or contaminants, such as water, dust and bacteria, can easily infiltrate between the synthetic resin cap member and the aluminum cap member during custody of the injectable fluid bottle to contaminate the upper surface of the rubber stopper. Moreover, these contaminants are not completely eliminated from the upper surface of the rubber stopper even when the upper surface of the rubber stopper is subjected to disinfection using an alcoholic cotton after removal of the sealing cap in order to use the injectable fluid of tho bottle. In order to use the injectable fluid of the bottle, a needle of a syringe or of ringer's set penetrates the rubber stopper of the bottle still contaminated with the contaminants. Thus, the disadvantage of the known sealing cap lies in the fact that the contaminants on the upper surface or the rubber stopper may infiltrate into the human body through the needle.